


All Tied Up

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tryst with the Tie-Me-Up-Tinsel</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Title:** All Tied Up  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** George Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** A tryst with the Tie-Me-Up-Tinsel  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a gold tinsel  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 22. I played with the idea of Tie-Me-Up-Tinsel in a story I wrote for a fest many years ago and it's sort of become my headcanon. 

 

The first thing George saw when he entered the flat, was Lavender with tinsel tying her hands behind her back.

"Found the Tie-Me-Up-Tinsel, then?" 

Lavender glared the glare of death. "Did you ever consider labelling this stuff?" 

"I considered it. Seemed less fun." George scratched his chin and cocked his head. "Turns out I was right. This _is_ more fun." 

"Grrrr."

"How long have you been tied up?"

"Long enough for my fingers to start turning blue from lack of circulation." 

"Can't have that. I like the things you do with your hands." 

" _That_ won't be happening for a while."


End file.
